Crossroads of Fate
by Lady Nuri
Summary: fate has many roads... but two particular roads just happen to cross. the balance between good and evil is once again disturbed... leaving the crossroads of fate to decide earth's destiny...
1. Sora

**_Disclaimer:_** six words should summarize the whole disclaimer... **I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YÛGI!** Capisce? Good ^^

**_Author's note:_** yet another fanfic... -.- don't worry, I'll put up the next chapters for the other fanfics soon. I'm editing them a bit.  
    This fanfic is a lot different. The FY characters won't come in yet... but you have to read the first chapters to be able to understand the fanfic, even though the FY characters aren't part of them. Have some patience =)  
    As said in all my other fanfics, please review. It improves my writing a lot and it's always fun to see what other people think. That's all I have to say for now =)

**Chapter one**

It has been nearly two months since that fateful day when darkness sat upon the world. The day the balance between good and evil was disturbed. That time when joy and peace was replaced by chaos, panic and disorder. You're probably wondering what I speak of. Well, let me explain it then...

Have you heard of the legend of Suzaku? The God who chose seven celestial warriors to protect a girl who was to come from the future? The legend says the girl found a book called "The Universe of the Four Gods" and she somehow ended up in that book. Well, she became the Suzaku no Miko, the priestess who was to protect the empire by summoning Suzaku and making three wishes. Some say the legend was just a myth. A myth, told around the world as a bedtime story. Well, I can calmly assure you... the legend is real...

My name is Sora and I'm your regular girl-next-door. Well, pretty much at least. People, who know me, would tell you "Sora? She's a flirtatious, spontaneous, adventurous weirdo." Then they'd laugh a bit and tell you about my abnormal antics. I'm known to be very passionate about life. I take each day as it comes and try to make the best of it. I'm a rebel, one who goes and does things her own way.

I look older than I really am, with my waist-length black hair. Many say I look like a twenty-year-old when I'm in fact only seventeen. I'm not very tall, nearly 5'8, which is nothing compared to two of my closest friends. I was raised in a loving family and was taught that the only way to receive something in life is to give. My family was my life, but sadly, mother and father passed away tragically. They died in a car accident when I was only fourteen. I've been living with relatives since then.

Nobody knows of my secret. Not even my aunt, whom I'm living with right now. I've always been able to trust my aunt with everything that has been bothering me, but this special secret, I can never tell her. She just wouldn't understand. I mean, it's not everyday your niece accidentally throws the school's most popular girl into the lockers by some unknown power. I don't even think her reaction would be a good reaction if she found out her niece could fly...

Yes, I can fly. I have no idea how I got these powers. All I remember is the first time I used them...

It was spring, exactly two months ago, and I was late for school. Aunt Saori was the one to wake me up from my so-called "beauty sleep". Once I found out that I was an hour late for school, all hell broke loose. First, I somehow got entangled in my sheet, only to fall out of the bed and land with a loud thump on the floor. Needless to say, it hurt.

If that wasn't punishment enough for being late, my favorite blouse got ripped when I bumped into the closet door. Muttering a few obscenities I'm sure would make even the devil himself cower, I finally picked a set of clothes to wear. Then I grabbed my backpack, threw it over my shoulder and made my way out of my room, trying to put on my shoes all the way.

After accidentally burying the tip of my shoe into the wall-to-wall carpet in the hallway, which resulted in tripping and landing on my face, I pushed myself back up on my feet and scowled at no one in particular. Then I made my way for the stairs... bad idea...

Yep, you guessed it. I tripped, AGAIN... but this time I didn't land on my face, no siree... I went tumbling down the stairs. Ow, you say? Hey, you should've heard me. I don't think I've cursed that loud in my entire life. Anyway, there I was, sailing through the air, praying to the stars that I'd make it through, waiting for the impact to come, when somebody decided to play a little prank on me. You see... the impact never came. And when I opened my eyes, I found myself hovering above the floor. I mean, HOVERING, c'mon!

First thing that hit me was panic. Not so nice, I'll tell you. So I panicked, big deal? Only the neighbors heard me... well, the neighbors two blocks away, anyway. And if that wasn't enough, my Aunt Saori came rushing in, which caused me to lose my concentration on the levitation. Next stop? The hard floor... Damn, that hurt!

"Sora, dear child, are you all right??"

All I could get out was the familiar letters of "itai"... though when I said it, it came out as a low whisper and ended in coughing. Aunt Saori, being the nice person she is (bless her angelic soul) helped me up on my feet and ushered me into the living room, where she ordered me to sit down on the couch. Then she smothered me with all kinds of things. I'm telling you, being hurt has its advantages. I got to stay home from school, which pretty much made my day.

I was in heaven... well, at least for an hour or so. Then Aunt Saori had to go to work. So, I was left alone in a big house... score! Problem was, the impact really, really hurt and I could barely walk around without looking like the hunchback from Notre Dame.

Then, fate decided to play another prank on me...

I was watching TV. I was watching America's funniest home videos, to be exact and I was having a blast laughing at the clumsy poor souls, when I realized I, too, was one of those clumsy poor souls. Difference was that no one had taped MY "day", which I'm sure would have a laugh out of the majority of the states and make a lot of money.

Anyway, there I was, all curled up on the couch; with a blanket and all... when the phone started ringing. I couldn't get up. I was stuck on that damned couch. "Fuck it!" I stretched out for the phone, but couldn't quite reach it.

Have you ever felt so frustrated that you just felt like throwing stuff into the wall? Well, that's basically what happened to me... only that I didn't do it on purpose. I just flung my hand to the side from frustration and saw in horror how the phone left its place and hit the wall. It broke into thousands of pieces and all I could do was stare. Stare at the pieces that once used to be a phone.

Then I stared some more... at my hand. What did I do after that? Well, let's just say the neighbors are probably pondering the thought of calling the police to tell them of "all the screams that are coming from the house next door."

But the neighbors were the least of my concern right now. I had just found out that I could levitate and that I had the power of telekinesis... can you really blame a girl for being a little freaked out?

Needless to say, I spent nearly the whole day trying to master my newfound "powers". It was the worst in the beginning... I accidentally broke a few things... a painting, a lamp... the TV... but, hey, what really matters is that I actually got the hang of it in the end.

By the time Aunt Saori got home, I had regained my strength and was already cooking dinner. She actually caught me dancing and singing to the songs on the radio in the kitchen. That gave her a little laugh. I spent the rest of the day cleaning with Aunt Saori, which I didn't really mind since we spent time together. We hadn't done that in a long time. It actually opened my eyes bit and made me appreciate the small things in life.

That night was the night that changed my life forever. I was just about to go to bed when I decided to sit by my window for a bit. You know, to clear my thoughts. That's when I saw it... the sky's color was changing rapidly. One moment, it was black, the next, it was blood red. I could also hear loud heart beats... as if the earth was breathing.

I stepped back from fear, but didn't get far. Something stopped me. I turned around... and that's when I saw them...


	2. Reika

**_Disclaimer:_** think about this... if I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this. This is fan fiction, not the real thing. If you need to, you can look up "fan fiction" in the dictionary. That's all I have to say... oh, and... I don't own Fushigi Yûgi ^^

**_Author's note:_** I wanna start off by thanking everyone that reviewed this story... and special thanks to **KittyLynne** for her much appreciated review =)

**_About the chapter:_** as I've said, I have no idea how many times, before, the FY characters aren't involved with the first few chapters. I'm still on the introduction, you could say. But I'm working on it. And I'll put them up as soon as possible =)  
    I'll ask you over and over again... **please review**. It's always fun to see what you guys think of it since _you're_ the ones reading it =)  
    Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

**Chapter two**

"Kaikai! Kaikai!" A familiar girl at the age of three comes running towards me. It's my niece, Reisei. I pick her up and swing her around, which causes her squeal and laugh. I laugh heartily and hug her tightly. She's my precious jewel. I don't know what I'd do without her.

My name is Reika and I'm sixteen years old. My family and friends call me Kaikai, which I don't really mind. People see me as a very shy girl, and it's true. Most of the time, I keep to myself. I don't like to burden other people with my own problems... that's against my principles. I mean, it's better to keep it inside than to tell somebody and hurt them, right?

I live with my mother in a fairly small, but cozy house. We have three cats; we eat dinner with the neighbor from time to time... just like a normal family. But I'm far from normal...

"Kaikai, show twick! Show twick!" Reisei jumps out of my arms and drags me out to the lawn. She shows me where to sit and I happily obey. Then she plops down in front of me, and points at the grass.

I laugh and put my right hand on the grass. She squeals a bit from excitement and I shush her by putting a finger to my lips. She stares wide-eyed at the faint green light coming out of my hand. I've done this many times before and it's no surprise to Reisei either. Only she knows about it. Reisei claps enthusiastically when a beautiful little flower grows. I smile proudly, looking much like a kid myself, and beam as she jumps into my arms.

Reisei sits in my lap and watches as I rest my hand next to the flower. Another faint light emerges from my palm and rose grows out of the ground. "Remember this always, Reisei." I whisper into my niece's ear and hug her tightly.

"Yoshi, obasan!" she beams happily and lets herself be hugged. We sit there until my mother calls us inside to have dinner. I watch as Reisei jumps out of my lap and runs inside. Like I said, she's my precious jewel and I don't know what I'd do without her.

As you've probably figured out by now, I have a power. Not just any power... no... I can create vegetation. I have the power to bring plants to life with just a touch of my hand. I've known about these "powers" for about three years now. I used them the first time when I was out gardening. I came across a dead flower, and instinctively, I touched it gently. The flower started to glow green and before I knew it, it had been fully recovered.

I had jumped back from fear, landing in the bed of roses. A sudden pain tugged at my heart, directing my attention from the flower to the bed of roses I had squashed when landing on them. I could feel their pain, as if something had torn my heart apart. It was too much to bear, and a little squeak escaped my lips.

I could hear shrieks no one else could hear. I could feel the pain no one else could feel. I could see the creatures of earth slowly fade away... leaving only its equals to grief.

I put my hands on my head and tried desperately to block it all out. But nothing worked. Something inside of me finally snapped and I let out a blood-curdling scream. All I remember after that is nothing but blackness...

My mother told me that she had found me, passed out, by the roses. Being the worrywart she is, she drove me to the hospital. I spent three whole days of my life at the hospital. The doctors found nothing wrong with me, and I was convincing myself that it had all been a dream.

The day, though, I got home from the hospital was the day everything cleared up. With much hesitation, I walked over to where my so-called "dream" had taken place and was surprised that there actually was a flower one the same spot my "dream" had shown me. So it hadn't been a dream after all.

To confirm it, I hesitantly touched the ground and watched in amazement how a flower grew to life.

It took me a lot of time to get use and adjust to the new big change in my life, but eventually I learned to accept it and could live on with my life. I also learned to use my powers more and more, which was exciting.

Two months later, Reisei was born. But my sister had difficulties with giving birth to her and I soon found out that Reina, my sister was dying. I couldn't believe it, and I refused to. The seriousness of the situation hit me when I walked into the hospital room where my sister lay. She was hooked to a bunch of tubes and I had to look away for a second. It was that horrible.

"Reika..." she croaked out. I gathered courage and walked to the side of the bed. I took her hand in mine and right there, right then, made a promise... a promise of taking care of Reisei. The tears I had been holding back broke through when my sister whispered her last words... and I will never forget them... "I love you Kaikai..."

Mother was devastated, but I knew my sister was watching over us. From that day, Reisei has been living with us. I've always told her stories about her beautiful mother... bedtime stories and Reisei just loves to hear them. I don't mind telling them either, because it brings back and refreshes my memories of Reina...

You do understand now why Reisei is my precious jewel, right? I've taken care of her since the day she was brought home from the hospital, with the help of my mother of course. Reisei's father is long gone. He left when Reina first told him about her pregnancy. Asshole, if you pardon my language.

Reisei often asks about her "papa" to which I just reply by saying that he's watching over her just like Reina is watching over us.

"Kaikai!" Reisei's call interrupts my thoughts.

"Coming, Reisei." I hurriedly jog over and pick her up. "What's for dinner?" I poke her gently in the ribs and she squeals a bit.

"Patta!"

"Pasta? Yuuum..." I beam and hug her, before we enter the house. I put her down on the floor and watch as she scurries into the kitchen. Then I turn around to close the door. A sudden chill goes down my back and just as I'm about to close it, it flies open and sends me flying across the hallway. I land with a hard thump on the floor, instant pain seething through my back. When I look up, I gasp...

  
  
**_Author's note:_** I know, I know, too many cliffhangers... but bear with me ^^


	3. Kei

**_Disclaimer:_** *pulls out a sign that says* [I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI YÛGI! Capisce?] *biiig chibi grin* ^^

**_Author's note:_** I just finished this chapter. Took me quite a while since almost all my ideas ran off somewhere -.-  
    This chapter is probably a bit weird, but bear with me ok? It's late, I've barely had anything to eat the whole day and I really, ** really** don't wanna go to school tomorrow... can you really blame me for writing weird fics? =D

**Chapter three**

What's out there for me? Nothing... nothing but pain. A darkened path. I'm not like them. I'm different from everyone. I'm just a shadow of the world. A lost soul. They don't even know I exist. But I can't blame them. I'm only an illusion. An illusion of a lost girl. I know no one... and no one knows me...

Who am I? I don't even know myself. I've been given a name... it's Kei... but what does a name? What does it mean? Nobody uses it anyway...

I'm an orphan. I hate it. I was left in an orphanage when I was five. I don't even know who my parents are. They just decided one day that they didn't want me. But I don't need them. I can take care of myself. After all, that's what I've been doing through my sixteen years of life.

I used to be a pocket thief. I'm not proud of it, but I had to make a living right? And stealing just happened to be my way of getting money for food. Don't get me wrong, I had tried to get a job, but there weren't many places that were willing to aid me in that part.

So I got the money the easy way... namely stealing. I had been caught a few times, but always got away. I had only ended up in jail once, just for a day though. My foster family bailed me out, and how did I thank them? I ran away... again. But when I ended up in trouble once again, I went back... I had no choice.

My foster family is great, but I don't really belong there. I mean, they're this perfect family with their perfect clothes and their money. They even got a dog. I'm just the wolf in sheep clothing.

The first time I found I was different from everyone was when I was helping my foster mom with dinner. I had picked up the bowl with salad and a sudden vision appeared before my eyes, where I could see Kaori - the youngest daughter in the family - fall into the pool.

Instinctively I dropped the bowl and sprinted as fast I could out to the back. The minute I got out of the house, I heard Kaori's cries. Without hesitation, whatsoever, I dove into the pool. If it hadn't been for me, Kaori would've drowned.

The shock of nearly losing a daughter was too much for my foster mom. She tucked Kaori into bed, lied down next to her and hugged her so tight... as if she was afraid that Kaori would disappear if she let go. I envy her... Kaori, I mean. She's too young to understand how lucky she is to have such a loving family.

I mean, sure, I'm lucky to be living with this family... but like I said, I don't really belong with them.

That night, I went to my usual hiding place. The big oak tree in the back yard. I climbed it, like I had many times before, and took a seat on my favorite branch. I pulled one of my knees up to my chin and let the other leg dangle. Then I relaxed against the tree-trunk and looked out over the neighborhood. The sky was unusually dark this particular night, but it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was the fact that I had a power, which puts me in the category "different". But I don't want to be "different"... I just want to be normal, like everyone else.

I closed my eyes for just a brief moment and let out a deep sigh. "How'd you get yourself in this mess, Kei?" I whispered to myself. Then I opened my eyes and rubbed them gingerly.

I let my eyes wander around for bit, before they stopped at a window. It was Kaori's room. When I peeked inside from where I was sitting, I saw my foster mom and Kaori sleeping peacefully in the bed. They were all cuddled up, just like a mom and daughter.

I can't really explain what I felt at that moment. All I can say is that I feel so much emptier inside now than I ever have in my entire life. Not empty on love, no... I felt alone. I needed someone there to comfort me. Someone to hold me in their arms. Someone I could love and would love me in return. Needless to say, I needed a boyfriend...

"Geez, I'm so pathetic..." I smacked my head and scolded myself for feeling the way I was. It wasn't right. I mean, who'd love me? I'm just a mystery to everyone. They don't even bother to get to know me... but honestly, I don't really care.

I've never believed in fate and I've gotten some pretty shocked responses about it. I don't believe in fate, so what? It's not a big deal... for me at least, it isn't. I believe that things just happen by a mere coincidence. Well, that was until that day... the day I found out about my visions. Now, the word "fate" means respect to me.

As I was sitting on that branch, envying Kaori and her mother for their mother-daughter relationship, I suddenly caught sight of a shadow. It was moving on the ground, blending in perfectly to the darkness. Silently, I stood up, steadying myself on the branch, and looked down. I couldn't quite see who it was, but it was a man, that I was sure of. Don't ask me how, though, cause I wouldn't be able to explain.

Anyway, there I was standing on a branch... it must've looked pretty weird, but that was the least of my concern. I locked my eyes on the so-called "intruder" and watched his every move. I'm surprised he didn't hear the noises from when I moved around in the tree. If he did, he sure didn't show any sign of knowing I was there.

He appeared to be looking for something as he walked around the lawn. Looking for what, I didn't know, but I was soon going to find out.

I climbed down to another branch and stood there, watching him like a hawk. What I didn't know was that I was going to regret ever climbing up that tree.

Another step and I suddenly found myself falling off the branch. I helplessly fell towards the ground, but luckily I wasn't so high up. I let out an "oof" when I landed on the ground. "Get up, get up, get up!" I whispered to myself, but my body wouldn't obey. Finally I managed to push myself back up on my feet. I dusted off all the dirt from my clothes and then looked up to see where the mysterious person had gone off to. I regret doing that, cause when I looked up, I was surrounded by shadows...

  
  
**_Author's note:_** *ducks all the vegetables being thrown at her* ahhh, I know, I know!! "NOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!" .... gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!! forgive me!! ^^  
    just one more thing.... **_review_** please! arigato! *gets hit in the head* ouchie... *swirly eyes* chibiness!! *passes out*


	4. Tora

**_Disclaimer:_** I OWN THEM! THEY'RE MINE! *cackles madly and glomps all the guys in Fushigi Yûgi* THEY'RE MINE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! *dudes in white suits come, put Nuri in a straight-jacket and take her away* -_-;;

**_Author's note:_** Finally a chapter where some of the FY characters come in. I'm not telling you which one of them, though... you'll have to read to find out =P  
    Please, please review... it makes it a whole lot easier for me when I know what you guys like and what you don't like ^^

**Chapter four**

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

"Fuck off, Jason."

They call me Tora, which means tiger. Many say I have the same abilities of a tiger... their aggressiveness, their need to hunt and their speed.

The guy I told to take a hike? Jason. School's most spoiled brat, if you ask me. He's been bugging me since pre-school. Every girl in school drools over him... everyone except me. He's nothing to drool over. A stupid prick, that's what he is.

"Aww c'mon on now, Tora. You know you wanna go out with me."

Oh, how I'd love to wipe that grin off his face. I stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Is that so?"

"Yep. You simply can't resist me. So, how about you and me go somewhere private to have a little "fun", huh?"

That was the last straw. Many students jumped out of the way when I grabbed Jason by his collar and rammed him up against the lockers. "Listen here, ya prick!" I hissed between clenched teeth. "Talk to me like that again, an' I swear, I'll mess up yer face so bad, not even yer own mom will recognize ya!"

They call me Tora. I'm seventeen years old, and I hate self-centered, egoistic and idiotic guys.

I rammed him against the lockers again, and grinned when I saw the fear in his eyes. "Is that clear?" One of my eyebrows twitched up, as I waited for his reply. "Is that clear?!"

"P-perfectly..." he stuttered. I let go of him, and he fell to his knees. Without paying him another look, I turned around and walked down the hallway.

"She wants me..."

I don't know what happened, but I turned around at Jason's last remark. My vision went blood red and before I knew it, Jason's screams echoed throughout the school. After a while, my vision turned normal again and I saw Jason run around, screaming something about being burned to the bones.

I snapped out of my daze, and to my very surprise, I saw that Jason's jacket was on fire. He desperately threw himself on the floor and rolled around, trying to choke the fire. A lot of his friends jumped to his rescue, and what did I do? I whirled around and got the hell out of there.

I sprinted down the hallway, headed where, I don't know. I just ran. I had to get out of there. I felt like I had a big part in Jason's little accident, which scared me. I don't get scared easily, but right now, I was terrified.

I finally collapsed by a tree outside school. I slid down the trunk and took a seat on the ground. Then I sighed and buried my head in my hands. What had I gotten myself into? Jason was surely going to blame me for what happened. He'd probably say something like; "she put my jacket on fire with her lighter!" ... and I don't even smoke!

I've been suspended from school enough already. My parents aren't too happy about my grades, and frankly, school bores me to death. Imagine how this little incident would look on my report card... not good, huh? Tell me about it.

My head snapped up suddenly when I heard footsteps approaching. When I looked up, I was greeted by the familiar frown of my principal, Ms Akiko.

I had two choices... get up and run, or stay and let Ms Akiko make me feel guilty. As much as I liked our principal, I couldn't let her suspend me for something I was sure I had nothing to do with.

I scrambled up on my feet and ran in the opposite direction. Towards the school gates. I heard Ms Akiko's desperate calls of my name, but only pushed my legs harder and sprinted as fast as I could down the schoolyard. Judging the height of the big gates, I jumped and started climbing them, much like a cat. "GOMEN NASAI, AKIKO-SAN!" I called out and jumped down on the other side.

A wave of pride rushed through me and I ran down the street.

I had to lay low for a while, so I decided to visit the little coffee shop around the corner of where I lived. Its owner was a chubby old man, whom I knew as Hiroshi-sama.

I entered the little shop, gave Hiroshi-sama a little wave and then took my usual seat in the booth in the corner. Looking around, I noticed there weren't many customers, which meant Hiroshi-sama would soon grace me with his presence. I didn't have to wait long...

"You're early today."

I looked up to meet his smile. "School ended early, no big deal." I replied and took the cup of hot cocoa he had brought for me. I put the cup down on the table and stared at it a moment.

Shuffling reached my ears as Hiroshi-sama took the seat across from me. "Tora... it's 10 am." His voice held a bit of amusement but also worry.

I looked up, not being able to hide the smile that slowly crept up my face. "I'm busted, aren't I?" I stirred the cocoa with a spoon and watched the swirls with big interest.

"What happened?"

I knew I could trust him, so I told him the whole story. About Jason, the fire and last, me running away from the principal. When I was finished, I was surprised to see that Hiroshi-sama was doubled up in chuckles. Without being able to help it, I had soon joined him in laughing.

"You're too much, Tora... you know that, don't you?"

"I know." I grinned, my unnaturally prominent canine teeth tickling my lower lip.

"Now drink up, your cocoa is getting cold." Hiroshi-sama got up and moved back to his place behind the counter.

I nodded and brought the cup up to my lips to take a sip. Hiroshi-sama had been right. The cocoa had gotten cold. I grimaced with distaste and put the cup down on the table. Keeping my fingers wrapped around it, I stared at the swirls in it again. Suddenly, a warm feeling tickled my hand. It got warmer and warmer until the heat got to a point where my hand felt like it was on fire. But I was unaffected. Somehow, the feeling was soothing and familiar.

I removed my hand from the cup, only to see that the cocoa was steaming hot. Whoa. That freaked me out. When I looked at my palm, I saw it glowing red. The red light faded and my hand returned to its normal color.

"Tora."

I jumped. When I looked up, I met Hiroshi-sama's worried glance. "H-hai."

"Everything alright?"

I nodded and swallowed hard. Then I glanced down at my hand again.

The bell above the door gave away a shrill ring, but I paid no notice of it. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts.

When the sound of someone approaching reached my ears, I lifted my gaze and caught sight of a most extraordinary sight. A pair of golden eyes stared down at me. I gulped and took the sight in. It was a man. He was rather tall and was extremely good looking. I felt some kind of strong connection to him, though I couldn't explain why.

He seemed drowsy. I didn't understand anything until suddenly his knees gave away beneath him. Luckily, I caught his head, preventing him from hitting the stone cold floor. "Somebody call an ambulance!!" I yelled and cradled him in my arms.

"The..."

"Shh, don't speak. Just rest." I soothed and looked up. A crowd of people had surrounded us, looking down at the figure I held in my arms, curiously. Hiroshi-sama approached us in a rush, telling me that the ambulance was on its way.

"The... war... has begun..."

I placed my hand on his throat to feel his pulse. That's when I noticed the trace of blood that led down to his chest. "You're hurt..." his hand was clasped over his wound.

"Doesn't matter... need help... Fire..." he lifted his hand and to my surprise, placed two fingers on my forehead. A warm and fuzzy feeling went through my entire body. "Don't let... " he swallowed hard. "them get me..."

"It's okay, the ambulance is on its way. You're gonna be fine. Just relax."

"No!" I was surprised by the amount of desperation in his voice. "They'll never... understand... Find Mitsukake... he'll help..."

His eyes slowly closed and his breathing became even. He was unconscious...

Everyone stared at me, as I kept my gaze on this mysterious guy. _Mitsukake_. What had he meant by "Mitsukake"?

"Step aside."

I looked up at hearing the deep voice. A very tall man pushed his way through the small crowd and kneeled next to me and the unconscious man I held in my arms. He took the man from me and placed him on the floor.

"I told you to keep out of trouble, Tasuki..." I heard him murmur. Then I felt light-headed and wavered. Before I knew it, blackness enveloped me...


	5. Umi

**_Disclaimer:_** Jag äger inte Fushigi Yûgi. (that means "I don't own Fushigi Yûgi" in Swedish ^^)

**_Author's note:_** FINALLY! took me quite a while to finish this chapter, and just a little warning... the end probably sucks cause I litterally had to bring myself to finish it.  
    **Sagara** the idea of this fanfic was to write these five girls' POV's. Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell of all 28 seishi. It'd be way too much ^^. I appreciated your review. Thanks =)  
    A big thanks to all you other reviewers too =)

**chapter five**

_Timeless moments._

I stared out over the calm surface of the sea. The sand beneath my feet was warm and soft. The cool wind embraced me and I closed my eyes. This was one of those timeless moments. A place in time where no one could disturb the peaceful slumber of the elements.

This was where I belonged...

I find it ironic that my parents came to name me Umi. They came to name me one of the many creations of my favorite element... namely Water.

I took a seat on the seashore, pulled my legs up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. I had come to that place in order to find some peace and quiet, like I always did when I felt depressed. And there was no difference this time.

Many think I'm the girl with the perfect life. But they couldn't be more wrong. They only look at what's on the surface... they don't take the time to look deep inside... to see the scars in my soul.

I've gotten my heart broken quite a few times in my life. They say you learn from your mistakes... but I only ended up making the same mistakes over and over again. I gave my trust away too easily and ended up being betrayed. These days, I don't open up to people as much as I used to. I see no reason for it... I guess I'm too afraid of getting my heart broken again...

I absentmindedly picked up a small pebble and held it in my hand. The pebble was smooth against my palm... and surprisingly warm. Slowly, I stood up, clutching the small stone in my hand. I stared out over the sea again. The sun was setting, giving the sky the most beautiful shade of colors I had ever seen.

I opened my hand and stared at the pebble. Anger boiled inside of me. I don't know why, but I finally burst. I flung the pebble with all my strength and watched how it plummeted into the water, breaking the calm surface. "Is this my life?!" I cried out in rage. "Is this the way _you_ choose to punish me?!" I roared towards the heavens.

But I received no reply...

The tears I had been holding back for so long, broke through and cascaded down my cheeks. Tears of pain and despair. I couldn't hold back any longer. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep denying the pain that was slowly suffocating me.

I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands. My shoulders shook violently. The salty droplets that had broken through, fell like rain. My entire body shook with the sobs that escaped me. I had lost my strength...

"Please don't cry..."

My head snapped up. My vision was blurry from the tears. I couldn't see who had spoken. I wiped my tears away quickly and squinted a bit to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Please don't cry... it can't be that bad, no da..."

He stepped into view and my jaw nearly dropped. He was so angelic. Hair as blue as the sky at day, a soft smile that shone like a star on a dark night... a body of a God. _(Author's note: I just HAD to write that, gomen, gomen, gomen!! ^^)_ "W-who..." I tripped over my words. "W-who are you??" I managed to splutter out.

He approached me slowly, his feet making tracks in the wet sand. I stood frozen, watching him with big eyes, occasionally sniffling. I must've looked like a mess, but that was the least of my concern.

He stood over me, smiling at me like a true angel. To my surprise, he held his hand out to me.

I looked at his hand, the temptation of accepting the offer lingering in my heart. My mind screamed no, but my heart won the battle. The instant I touched his hand with mine, a tingling sensation rushed through my entire body. He clasped his hand around mine ever so gently and helped me up on my feet.

He brought his other hand to my face and pushed my bangs out of my face. His touch was so soft, I thought I was dreaming. If it was a dream, I sure didn't want to wake up.

"Maybe I can help, no da."

His statement brought me out of my daze. Realizing he was still holding my hand, I blushed and snatched it away. The sand was suddenly a whole lot interesting as I fidgeted with the sleeve of my sweater. "No... nobody can help me..." I spoke sadly.

"You never know until you give it a chance, no da..."

What was with this guy? Did he really think that he could just appear from nowhere and solve my problems? And what was with that annoying speech pattern anyway?

I stepped back and gave him a suspicious look. "Listen, I don't know who you are or where you're from. For all I know, you might be some crazy maniac who's trying to get into my pants... but you know what? That ain't gonna happen. I'll ask you to leave now." I folded my arms over my chest.

He looked taken aback. "Very well then, no da. I will respect your wish." He turned around and started off for the road.

I watched him retreat, the suspicious look still on my face. Then I sighed, and slumped down on the sand again.

A bright light lit up the entire beach and a buzzing sound reached my ears. "What the hell...?" I looked over my shoulder.

"GET DOWN!"

Something tackled me unexpectedly and I found myself lying on the sand, being covered from the soon followed blast. Needless to say, I panicked when I heard the big explosion. "W-what's going on?!" I covered my head with my hands as another explosion followed the previous one. That one, however, sounded bigger.

I was suddenly pulled up on my feet, meeting his worried orbs. He pushed me behind him for protection and ordered me to stay there.

A third blast hit the ground, just a few feet away from us. Both of us were sent flying from the force of the explosion.

I didn't see where he landed... all I knew was that I was suddenly surrounded by water. I had flown so far that I had plummeted into the sea, back first. I swam to the surface and spat out water. Then I frantically looked around.

There were big craters where the blasts had connected with the sand. I couldn't believe my eyes. What caused these blasts?

A pair of blue bangs popped up in front of me. He coughed out water and gasped for breath. "Swim!" he ordered me. I could see that he was having trouble breathing. "Swim for cover!"

I looked around for something. Anything. But to no avail. I glanced at the beach again, and my eyes locked on something. There was a man standing on the beach...

"Swim, damn it, no da!"

Before I could react, I found myself being pulled to shore.

We both collapsed on the shore, trying to catch our breaths. Seconds later, he pulled me up and with much trouble, we took cover behind the rocks.

Another blast shook the rocks, and he covered me for the second time, pressing his body against mine. One word... DAMN! Hey, can't blame a girl for having thoughts like that, now can you?. Anyway, I got to my senses and finally, I snapped. "What the HELL is going on?!" the fear was evident in my voice. "Who are you people!?"

"Give it up, monk! You can not win this battle!"

He looked at me with an expression I found frightening. He had something up in his sleeve... something dangerous, that I knew. "I cannot protect us from here, no da..." I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head solemnly. "Whatever happens, stay here, no da."

With one last look, he climbed up the rocks.

Curiosity and worry took over and I couldn't help but climb up to peek at what was happening. That's when she caught a glimpse of the other man. He was tall and wore an armor I had never seen, not even in my history books. To my surprise, I saw that he had blond hair and when I narrowed my eyes to get a better view, I saw that his eyes were glowing blue, along with something on his forehead. Some kind of symbol... I couldn't understand it though.

I gasped when something swished just past my face. I jumped from fear, seeing a shiny snake-like object sail through the air towards him and the other man. To my surprise, the "snake" wrapped itself around the blond man. When I turned around, I saw a third man. This one, though, had silvery hair and a patch that covered one of his eyes.

The "snake" was formed out of his palm...

"Chichiri! Take her to safety!" he ordered with his deep voice.

The blue-haired one _(Author's note: AKA her savior ^^)_ reached my side immediately. "I just can not leave you, Hikitsu!" he demanded.

"I'll be fine! Now go!"

He nodded grimly and pulled me with him. I glanced over my shoulder. The last thing I remember is the swish of a second "snake"... then I went into shock...


End file.
